


Alexa Bliss faces Sasha Banks' Wrath

by samk7675



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Humiliation, Pie in the Face, Slapstick, slimed, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samk7675/pseuds/samk7675
Summary: Sasha Banks takes out her aggression on Alexa Bliss after a loss on Smackdown
Kudos: 4





	Alexa Bliss faces Sasha Banks' Wrath

Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross were backstage at catering for Smackdown. Earlier in the night, Bliss and Cross successfully defended their tag team titles against the Kabuki Warriors and were in a celebratory mood.

“I think I am in the mood for some cake.” Bliss said as they entered the catering area.

“I was thinking the exact same thing.” Cross said excitedly as they set their titles down at a table. “Actually, I got to go to the little lady’s room. Grab me a slice.” Nikki leaves the room. Alexa smiles and gets up to get some cake.

Alexa is approaching the cake when Sasha Banks enters the room and cuts her off. Sasha is furious after losing a match to Tamina. Sasha is hoping that having some cake would make you feel a lot better. She is in front of the cake about to take a piece when Alexa screams “Um excuse you.”

Sasha rolls her eyes, “What is your problem shortstack?” Alexa responds, “You cut me off.” Sasha is about to get even more angry when she realizes she can have some fun with this since they are in catering.

“Sorry Alexa. You can go ahead.” Sasha motions for Alexa to step in front of her. Alexa steps in front of Sasha. Alexa decides to look at numerous kinds of cakes and pies that they have. She finally stops in front of a white cake with green frosting. She looks at it when from behind Sasha grabs Alexa’s head and smashes it into the cake.

Alexa is shocked as her world is turned green. She gets up from the cake. “Are you freaking kidding me?” She says as she looks at Sasha. “Um no I am not.” She forces Alexa’s facedown into the cake for a second time and decides to rub her face in it a little more.

“You know Alexa, I thought you would have liked a more creative cake, like one that has chocolate.” Sasha, while still holding down Alexa’s face in the cake, grabs a bottle of chocolate syrup, takes off the top, and dumps the entire thing on top of Alexa’s pretty blonde hair.

“Oh my god.” Alexa says not believing that Sasha ruined her blonde hair. “This will take forever to wash.” She thought. Sasha finally let’s go of Alexa’s head and Alexa lifts her head. Sasha grabs a napkin and hands it to Alexa. “Sorry, Alexa. I am done now. I got a little carried away. I was just angry that I lost my match earlier tonight, but I have to admit I feel better now. Sasha laughs. Alexa ignores her and looks at a reflection of her in one of those catering trays lying on a table. She tries to clean herself up as much as she could. In order to get a better view. Alexa bends over a little bit. While doing this Alexa accidently exposes her gray thong. Sasha takes notice. She licks a little bit of chocolate off her hand and approaches Alexa with a coy smile forming on her face.

“Just kidding. WEDGIE!!!” Sasha grabs Alexa’s gray thong and yanks it up into the air. “Ow” Alexa screams as she is almost lifted off her feet. “Nice thong, Bliss. It would be ashamed if someone ruined it.” Sasha says as she grabs a can of whipped cream. Alexa sees this and tries to run away, but it only makes the wedgie worse. Sasha then starts spraying whipped cream down the back of Alexa’s leggings and thong. Sasha then pulls Alexa’s thong harder giving her a messy wedgie. Sasha gives one final pull with all her strength. This pull finally rips off Alexa’s thong. Alexa falls to the ground and Sasha holds up the thong like it is a championship title. Sasha then let’s go of the thong and it hits the ground.

“You bitch.” Alexa screams at her as she goes to pick up her ripped thong. “Now Alexa, that is not nice besides I was going to give you one last gift.” Sasha says as she goes over to the catering table and picks up a bucket. “What is cake without a little ice cream?” Sasha then pours a gallon of strawberry ice cream onto Alexa. Alexa was looking up as Sasha began to pour leading to some ice cream falling on her face. She tried to crawl away, but the floor was too slippery, so she had to stay there and take it. The stream of ice cream felt like it was never going to end. However, the stream of strawberry ice cream eventually ended. “Well this has been fun. See you next week.” Sasha says as she grabs a piece of cake and leaves the room.

As Sasha leaves, Nikki Cross returns to the catering room. Nikki sees her tag partner down on the ground. “Oh my god, Lexi” She rushes in and removes the bucket from Alexa’s head. “What happened?” Nikki asks as she helps Alexa back to her feet. “Sasha happened.” Alexa says wiping ice cream from her eyes. “What did she do to you?” Nikki asks. Alexa looks down at a chocolate cake and picks it up. “Well Nikki, to quickly summarize, Sasha did this.” Alexa smashes the chocolate cake into Nikki’s face and rubs it in for a little bit. Nikki stands there shocked “And this”. Alexa goes behind Nikki, reaches into her jeans, and grabs her black thong. Alexa then lifts the thong high into the air with a mighty pull and then let’s go.

“Oh” Nikki says as she picks her wedgie. “We’ll get her back, but we should probably go shower first.” Nikki laughs.

Alexa smiles. “That’s a good idea.” And they walk to the showers.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work on this website. This is one of my old stories from deviantart. Please feel free to review and give me suggestions on what I should do next.


End file.
